The Wacker-type oxidation of ethylene to acetaldehyde using a palladium chloride/cupric chloride/hydrochloric acid catalyst in an aqueous solution has been modified and applied to the synthesis of methyl ketones from terminal olefins. However, major problems have been encountered in using the Wacker-type oxidation in the oxidation of higher olefins and internal olefins. One problem is that of reduced rates of reaction due to the low solubility of the olefin in the aqueous medium. Another major problem is the concomitant secondary oxidation of the ketone product which leads to poor selectivities and poor yield of desired product.
The solubility problems encountered in the Wacker-type oxidation of higher olefins have been at least partially solved by resorting to "phase transfer" techniques and the addition of a suitable surfactant. Thus, the prior art teaches that the reaction of the olefinic hydrocarbon reactant to be oxidized in the presence of free oxygen is preferably carried out in a multi-phase diluent system, preferably a two-phase system with one phase aqueous and the other organic. The catalysts known for this multi-phase process are Pd/Cu/alkali metal or alkaline earth metal chloride catalyst or Pd/Cu/boric acid catalyst with the palladium being either free palladium or a palladium compound and the copper component being either a cuprous or a cupric compound. It should also be noted that the HCl used in conventional Wacker oxidation reactions to maintain adequate conversion levels of the olefinic reactant has been eliminated as a component of the multi-phase process. An additional component of this multi-phase prior art reaction system is a suitable surfactant.
The cost and availability of the catalyst components make the consideration of catalyst recycle advisable. To this end, the development of a technique by which Wacker-type oxidation catalysts could be separated for reuse is desirable.